1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for segregating different types of traffic in a converged SAN network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Layer 2 input/output (I/O) consolidation is the aggregation of multiple types of network traffic on a single physical link (e.g., Ethernet link). Specifically, I/O consolidation may be performed to support regular data/IP traffic, storage traffic, and Inter-process communication (IPC) for high performance computing (HPC).
I/O consolidation on a network device such as a server (i.e., host) is a highly desired feature in data center networks, since it provides advantages such as lower power requirements, lower cost, easier management and simpler physical wiring. While I/O consolidation provides significant advantages over multiple individual physical links at the network device, the unification of Local Area Network (LAN) and Storage Area Network (SAN) traffic in networks brings its own disadvantages.